


The golden eyes meet the red eye

by Rox08



Category: Merlin (TV), 心霊探偵八雲 | Shinrei Tantei Yakumo | Psychic Detective Yakumo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08
Summary: Merlin, as the keeper of magic, must control what is happening in Japan, from which he feels that new types of magic are coming.He learns of Yakumo Saitou, who has the ability to see ghosts, and decides to meet him.He finds a grumpy boy with a red left eye.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ozawa Haruka/Saitou Yakumo
Kudos: 3
Collections: Merthur prompts





	The golden eyes meet the red eye

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Rox08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08) in the [Merthur_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> After Arthur's death, Merlin travels around the world discovering and seeing how many different types of magic exist and becomes their keeper.  
> One day he hears about a boy, named Saitou Yakumo, who can see the soul of the deaths.  
> He goes to investigating.
> 
> Or: Merlin meets Yakumo.  
> 

It was a messy and cold room, with a sofa, a table, two chairs, a mini fridge and a few other things. 

The boy was lying on the sofa, with his back on the door, and the girl was sitting on a chair. Between their, the table was occupied by a tray of pastries.  
<< Yakumo-san, are you listen me? >> said the girl.  
<< It’s impossible don’t hearing your ringing voice. But I want to sleep. >>  
<< I took you some pastries. >>  
The boy turned to the table and open his eyes. The left one was red.  
Merlin couldn’t help himself to gasped, so the boy noticed him.  
<< Ehm... Who you are? >>

The girl turned to look, then she stood up and smile.  
<< Oh, hi! We didn’t hear you come in. Please, come to sit here. What’s your name? >>  
<< I’m Merlin. I saw the door was open so I came in without knocking, I’m sorry. >>  
<< It’s okay. So, what you want? >> said the red eye’s boy, looking at him as he was a strange experiment or an interesting experiment.  
<< Yakumo-san! Don’t be so rude! Please Merlin, don’t be intimidated by his behavior. He’s just grumpy when he wokes up. You’re still on the door, come to sit and eat a pastry. I’m Haruka. >>  
<< Those are mine. >>  
<< You never said you liked their. >>  
Yakumo gave to Haruka a dirty look, meanwhile an embarasseed Merlin sat down to the chair.  
<< Well Merlin, what lead you here? >> Haruka said softly.  
<< It’s not easy to explain for me, and won’t be easy for you to understand, but I am the keeper of the magic, my duty is to protect and controll her. I felt a new kind of magic coming from here, so I’m checking. >>  
<< Okay. But mine is not magic, it’s a physics characteristic which make me able to see the spirit of the dead.>>  
<< You’re right, it’s not magic, but maybe it’s caused by magic. Some centuries ago, there was a magic accident here in Japan -I can't tell you what happened- but its effect are still lasting. Maybe one of your ancestor was influenced by that accident. >>  
<< I don’t know anyone of my family. My mother was dead and my father is as if he were, for me. >>  
<< Oh, I know I know, I think I know who is your father, and I don’t like him too. But you are different from him. You've got a kindheart, even if you are also grumpy. >> answered Merlin, and he took a notebook from his shoulder bag. << In any case, I need you to fill out a questionnaire. >>  
Yakumo looked at him again as if he were examining him and the raven felt uncomfortable under his deep looking. 

<< So... Question number 1: how do you consider your sanity? Indicates a number from 0 to 5, where 0 is unstable and 5 is perfectly intact. >>  
<< Do you think that a madman would say “Well, I’ve got an unstable mind”? >>  
<< Just a answer please. >>  
<< Maybe it’s 5, maybe it’s 0. >>  
Merlin sigh.  
<< Let’s say 4 then. Question number 2: have you ever had thoughts about the world domination?  
<< Did you really wrote such a question? However no, I’ve got enough problems being this way. >>  
<< Question number 3: have you ever meet any other magic creatures or creatures with powers? >>  
<< Yes. >>  
<< Were they good or bad creatures? >>  
<< Bad. >>

<< Well, now there would be question about family, but we’ve already talked about it. So, let’s move to the last question. Would you like to attend periodic meetings with the wizarding community? There you can meet other people with extraordinary abilities, sorcerers and wizards, legendary creatures, we've got books on the history of magic, the history of the world, legends and myths, and there are also sessions for those who want to talk about their problems related to having special skills. You can also bring a friend with you. >> Merlin adds the last sentences winking to Haruka.  
<< I’m not interested. >>  
<< Rare pastries are served at the meetings, sometimes even unknown to ordinary people. We are gearing up to bring butterbeer too given the high demand for this drink. >>  
<< Maybe I’ll attend some meetings. >>  
<< Great! The next meeting is in two weeks. I’ll send you the invitation, you’ll have just to sign it and one of our representative will come for bring you and your possible companion to the meeting place. >>

<< Ok, all clear. Now I’ve a question for you: are you aware that you are accompanied by some ghosts? >>  
The colours leaved Merlin’s face.  
<< Some wear armor, other medieval clothes, still others more modern clothes. >> Yakumo added.  
<< Are they telling something? >> asked Merlin hoarsely.  
<< Yes. They talk so much that I’ll have a headache. And they want me to tell you something: it wasn’t your fault. >>  
<< Can you tell them something? >>  
<< I don’t usually do that, but I can do an exception. What's your message? >>  
<< "I miss you." Just this. >>  
<< They miss you too. One of them adds “I’ll see you soon, keep holding on” >>  
<< Thank you. >> answered Merlin with teary eyes.  
Haruka dried her eyes.  
<< I know how painful it is. >> she said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
<< And it’s not true the pain goes away with time. Not even so many centuries have helped me. >>  
<< Oh yes, every day feels more like a century. >>

<< He didn’t mean this. >> said Yakumo looking straight in his eyes. << Isn’t true? >>  
<< What? >> she asked confused.  
Merlin and Yakumo still watched each others.  
<< How did you understand it? >> asked Merlin smirking.  
<< Some years ago I heard about you as a legend, so when I saw how much spirits were with you I got the doubt. At the end, your reaction confirmed me it. You're Emrys, aren't you? >>  
<< You said you were called Merlin! >> Haruka exclaimed.  
<< My mom called me Merlin, the druids and fate called me Emrys. You can call me wherever you want. >> explained Merlin. << I have to go now, I have another appointment. Do you know a guy named "Light Yagami"? I've to meet him and my collaborators told me to hide my name to him... Strange thing, isn’t it? >>


End file.
